dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Diosprometheus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ranger page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 10:43, 15 July 2010 This is my opinion. While I enjoyed my first playthrough of Dragon Age II, I did not enjoy my second and have come to the conclusion that it is not comparable to the first game which is deeper and better and much more interesting. I have found it very bug ridden and, at times, just boring. I am also still wondering how Anders even became a Warden in my second game since the history I used turned him over to the templars. As it turned out that Warden, my cruelest Warden ever, did the right thing as events in DA 2 prove. That Warden, named Errol Flynn, also killed Zevran (yet there he is bragging about his "dear powerful friend" who left him dead at their first meeting) , sided with the Werewovles, sent Sten packing, and killed Nathanial. For the record, I despised most of the characters in Awakenings and about the only one I liked a little was the Dalish elf Velanna. Most of my Wardens did not need their support and hated their constant complainings. I liked the combat in Awakenings and loved that I could import my Wardens but thought that it was beneath the original game and almost disgraceful at times. I can't go that far with DA 2, however, but I don't see myself replaying it over and over as I did the original game which I played over 30 times, and even though I dislike almost all of the DLC I played that over 30 times too just to continue playing with my Wardens.--Diosprometheus (talk) 06:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I didn't noticed this during the first playthrough of DA II, perhaps because I was playing as a Mage, but it is very cheesy to find that one swipe from the demon or turncoat friend and you are dead in the Fade, thereby ruining my no die playthrough and attempt at an achievement. Game loses more points with me for that for that crap.--Diosprometheus (talk) 13:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- It would seem that the Qunari have undergone a Klingon-like transformation in DA 2, where the latter grew ridges in Star Trek Next Generation, the former grew horns in DA 2. I say the Horns must go as it is too comic bookish. Really; and it borrows from another mistake.--Diosprometheus (talk) 18:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have decided that DA2 is really an inferior game to DAO and is unworthy as a sucessor to that great game. The friendship bug that makes it unplayable is unforgivable on the part of both bioware and EA which also screwed up the save function for the Xbox version of Sims 3.--Diosprometheus (talk) 18:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have been playing DA2 again on XBox just for the achievements. This time I am playing as an aggressive varlet. I find it really annoying, however, that when I want to switch from bow to blades in the middle of a fight I can't simply press a button as I did in DAO, and have my weapons ready but instead have to open up a clumsily thought-out menu system to make this change. Whatever few virtues DA2 might have are continually undermine by stuff like this. DAO is elegant compared to this oversimplified game that contradicts itself continually.--Diosprometheus (talk) 03:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- On Anders: I recall in Awakenings, my female warden mage said to Wynn and him that mages ought to be free and he objected fiercely. So his objection is not to the circle only to the templar control of the circle. Not all mages would object. Wynn being an example. I also recall Justice saying he would never possess a living being. This raises a question how they came to be joined. Be that as it may, Anders and Justice, who never understood the outer world and saw no gray, corrupted one another with their joining. So neither is really whole. Whatever ritual Andres performs to free himself from Justice only releases some “other entity” called Vengeance. (But is he doing a ritual at all? or just planting explosives in the Chantry, and has lied to Hawke about his intentions to free himself from Justice.) If you recall Awakenings, Justice does not condone wholesale mass murder. He repeatedly badgers Valenna about her murdering of the humans and even objects to her being made a Warden. This Vengeance is a corrupted spirit that contains the worst aspects of both Anders (his rebelliousness) and Justice (his blindness to things human). Killing Anders at the end of DA2 would not kill the corrupted spirit inside him, but would only release it, whereas sparing him might give him a chance to control Vengeance or contain its blind, unthinking, murderous rage. Blind Vengeance takes it upon himself to act on behalf of all mages for which he has no authority to do so. The human side of Anders knows he has done a great evil and wrong by killing the innocent along with the guilty. Vengeance does not know or see as he misunderstands the human world as did Justice in Awakenings. Also it should be pointed out that most of the really evil things done in the DA2 are done by power-mad mages not by the zealot Meredith who descends into madness due to the corrupted idol and who is also the great catalyst of the mages discontent and rebellion . That might be controversial to say, but it is true. Having sided with both the Mages and the Templars, I am convinced that the Templars had the right of it. Listen to Cullen at the end. Let me also point out that the Mages of Kirkwall have a troubled history even before Meredith and Anders come on the scene and that their mages have a history of turning to blood magic in greater numbers than other circles , which is something that one has to consider in factoring the causes of Anders/Justice and the Templars. This is also something neither Anders or Justice or the thing he becomes considers in their cause of Freedom for Mages.--Diosprometheus (talk) 08:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Know-it-all Anders is insane, and weak. He is a fringe and a pretender. Even his complaint about tranquility rings false. (Owain chose his voluntarily and was content with his station. Anders would murder Owain simply because he was a Tranquil.)) His cause is only superficially just (not alll mages hate life in the circle or want to be free from its protection) and is one that leads him to mass destruction and into a deeper madness. He lies to Hawke about his Chantry purpose and hopes Hawke plays the sympathetic fool. He attempts to confound Hawke with his constant harangues about innocent mages, even to the point of denying their obvious crimes made of their own free will. He is repeatedly shown evidence that he is wrong in many of the beliefs he holds but nevertheless rejects the evidence. He is a criminal. He never tries to understand as he is steadfast in his rage. There is more going on in Kirkwall than Anders or Justice, who should never have entered the mortal world, will ever fathom, or can explain. Kirkwall was built on the blood of slaves that blood mages killed for their power, and has more blood mages than any other circle. It attracts power hungry mages to blood magic like honey on paper does flies. It turns them into maggots. Meredith's own sister turned into an murderous abomination and that is the reason for her paranoid fears and absolute distrust of magic and mages. How could she trust any mage when her own sister became an abomination? Her fearsome looks conceal her own great tragedy. Meredith's descent into pure insanity is caused more by the corrupted idol than it is by her nightmarish fears of blood magic. In the end, she becomes the thing she feared all her life....her murderous sister, an abomination. Orsino is also a criminal working with the killer of Hawke's mother. He too is learning the secrets of blood magic from the killer. They are all guilty and responsible for the tragedy that is Kirkwall. There is no innocence in this story or just cause. Only profound tragedy and dark deceit. --Diosprometheus (talk) 03:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you the "Diosprometheus" that left a review for "The Strawberry Roan" movie (1933 version) on IMDb? If you are not then sorry for the bother and goodbye. If so, can you tell me if there is a scene in which a cowboy gets on his horse to cross the street instead of just walking across? My grandmother told me that my grandfather had a bit part in a movie called "The Strawberry Roan" and I'm trying to find out if this is the correct version. Thank you for your time. Dan benDan bendan@pobox.com Hii Dan, I did write the review. I can't, however, recall if there is a scene such as you described in the movie. I would have to watch it again to be sure. There are only two American movies by this title. The third one is a British production. Chances are good that Maynard's is the one you want. If you have Netflix, you might want to check Gene Autry's version frist as it is available there. Unfortanately, it is no longer an instant view. Not sure where or if you can still purchase the Maynard version. I have checked a number of outlets for it and have not found it for sale. --Diosprometheus (talk) 14:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC)